Do you trust me?
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: The plot focuses on the events that took place after RE5 where comes to attack a fierce threat, a new love is by birth and an old enemy reappears on the prowl. It is a mostly CREVA story with overtones of adventure, romance and humor. (ChrisXSheva) Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Josh Stone, Rebecca Chambers... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hello everyone! As he had promised, will again publish the fic do you trust me? But now in English language so that users who do not speak Spanish can also enjoy this story. I am very excited about this and hope you like, translation is the most faithful possible, even if they are one or another error now grammar or writing I ask an apology, my English is not very good. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: RESIDENT EVIL BELONGS TO CAPCOM AND ONLY ORIGINAL IDEAS AND PLOT OF THIS STORY I BELONG.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: AWAKENING

-Africa

Everything in the room was white color. Lights, walls, and furniture. There was nothing to different at that hospital, only by the enormous emblem of the BSAA placed above the entrance door. Chris Redfield was in the waiting room while he held his steaming coffee with your right hand. Will Jill be fine? Wesker enough would have harmed her so that she would not be the same as before? Multiple thoughts like that shook the head of Chris while at the same time trying to process recent events in his mind.

He remembered when he arrived in Africa with a mission to eradicate the apocalyptic plan Uroboros, which had been used by bioterrorism, although the real reason that the was there was to find Jill Valentine, his missing partner. He was really obsessed with finding it in some way, and something in his mind ordering him that it was his duty look for heaven, sea and Earth, that she had not died. While driving the Jeep on the African savannah, mused about how would be his new partner in this mission. He knew it only by rumours and knew that he was skillful, brave and young. Nothing more.

When it reached its destination, fell absentmindedly Jeep, he went to the back door when suddenly a female voice called him saying: - "Welcome to Africa" - and it was there where he saw the person who would be his partner.

She was a young, pretty young looking girl. It was of small stature, but he was a strong and robust complexion, athletic and shapely body that could distinguish perfectly despite the harshness of the BSAA costume. His skin was Brown but not the African native, but a bright Tan tone type. His face was a nice contradiction. Her features were delicate, typical lips of Africa, and almond-shaped eyes had a strange hazelnut color which is concealed under a thick curtain of black lashes. Her straight, dark hair was collected in a single queue. He had a tattoo on the shoulder with the word Shujaa and several earrings in the ear, giving a bad girl appearance. Sweet face, tough body, without a doubt a beautiful contradiction.

Chris gave a look back to that woman who is immediately presented with a smile:-my name is Sheva Alomar –

Chris stretched forth his hand saying:-Chris Redfield –

-Your reputation precedes you Mr. Redfield. It's an honour-Sheva said extending a smile on his face.

Chris smiles slightly, feeling old by Sheva when call him Mr. Redfield

-Thank you, call me Chris. So will be you who accompany me?-he said in a somber tone.

-Yes. The situation is more tense than ever since the change of Government.-

-I imagine it, it must be a paradise for the terrorists.-answered Chris while he shouted thousands of things to herself.

 _"_ _This is not possible! I knew my partner was a young girl, but hell! It is only a child!_ _It is much younger than Claire!"_ Chris thought to himself.

\- And I dont think they rejoice very much to see an American, albeit of the BSAA...-answered Sheva out of his thoughts. -Why I have in charge be your partner here, my presence reassured them...-

 _"_ _That explains it all. They sent a girl to protect me from the enemies. Ironic" -_ thought furious Chris to herself by the fact that had decided to send a teenager to war with him, and on top, with a mission to protect it. I would have much to talk about with the people of BSAA when this mission ended. Chris was a mountain of muscles and strength, and the fact that his partner which had been sent to protect him out just a girl angered him and at once made him grace.

-Insurance that it will.-Chris answered with a crooked smile.

Throughout the mission Chris thought it would have problems of temperament with Sheva, since she was brave, stubborn and too stubborn. It was that kind of girl who will never let defeat or if he lost, would be a tough battle. Sheva was rebellious, that it was something that bothered her enough to Chris but at the same time admired it for its tremendous value.

Chris was in his thoughts when he suddenly heard someone mentioned his name:

\- Mr. Redfield? –

He directed his gaze towards the doctor who mentioned his name without saying a word.

-Now you can pass to see the patient, will stay under observation a few days, but it is improving significantly.-said the doctor checking your record.

-Thank you - Chris said and went to the room.

Jill managed to slowly regain consciousness when he looked at Chris with the blurred.

-Chris - she said with a raspy voice.-

-Jill, I'm so happy that you are well.-answered Chris giving him a big hug.

-Thanks, Chris if respite is thanks to you... –

-Shhhh... said Chris silenced her with a kiss on his forehead.-

-In truth thank you Chris, spent by hell and saved me, do not believe that I had died, I attacked, I was possessed by Wesker and I still rescue me, I have no words to thank you. You and your partner-Jill answered with his eyes full of tears.

-You would again if necessary.-Chris said with a smile.

-Thank you. You know? I need to see to Sheva to thank you also.-

-She will come in when possible, was to do a little cleaning of the place with Josh, it will come as soon as possible. –

-Chris said... - Jill taking his hand - tell me about she. -From who? - said Chris shaking his hand. -From Sheva. How is she? How is it that he decided to risk his life by someone who didn't know?-ask Jill amazed.

-She is very brave - Chris said looking at Jill in the eyes-very generous, very stubborn and tenacious-

-She is like you - you said Jill looking at Chris.

Chris dedicated one smile, - yes as I. I thought that we would have some differences.-

\- and had them? - question Jill intrigued.

-At the beginning I thought that we could not even work together, you know, she's too young and I thought it was just a conceited girl who wanted to come to the war, and far from help me, I would have to spend whole mission taking care of it. But I was quite wrong. It is true, we had one other fight the stubborn nature of both but I was very helpful, in fact, I believe that without it not had been able to finish the mission or leave with her life. It saved my butt several times.-Chris answered smiling.

-One more thing I have to thank him-said Jill caressing the hand of Chris-do you know Chris? Despite being so young, it's a girl quite experienced in this business. How old is?-

-Don't know, around 23 years I guess.-

-I'ts a very young girl.-

-It is it - said Chris with the stare - I at that age was in the military but was still not as good as she. Although it is true Claire and Leon were younger in the raccoon City incident, but they are not as experienced as she. It's a stunning girl.

-Also very pretty- Jill mentioned

Chris smiled at the comment and stared to Jill.

-You won't deny that it is beautiful Chris-

-It is required. -Chris said looking down.

Just at that moment appeared the nurse at the door interrupting the conversation of Jill and Chris.

-Miss Valentine, is over the time of the visits, is time that you eat something, rest and take your medicine.-

-Back tomorrow - said Chris releasing Jill hand and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

-Thank you Chris-

Chris smiled and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Hello everyone! I want to thank the good acceptance that had my first chapter of this adaptation to English of my fic "Do you trust me?". But I think that the translation still leaves much wish and indeed I would like to improve the adaptation, so if you could recommend me some Beta reader or any of you I would like to help me, I would be delighted. Leaving aside the problems of language, I present chapter two I hope and is to your liking. :D**

* * *

toby7400 chapter 1 . Sep 25

A good start, however, the translation could use some work. Perhaps a beta reader could help.

That said, I am hoping to see more. It's been a while since someone has posted a good Creva story.

R=Thank you for your review of Toby, always nice to find fans CREVAS in fanfiction. I have some problems with the language because my language is the Spanish, but I am in search of a Beta reader which I hope can help me, if you know any, please recommend me please. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2: CONFUSION

Sheva was ending the Kijuju cleaning along with the Delta team and Josh Stone. During the day there was no major problem, just a couple of infected who managed to neutralize easily. As they walked, Josh paused to look at Sheva who was thoughtful and without saying a word.

-¿What is the problem, Sheva?-

-It's nothing, Josh.-

-Sister, tell me what happens.-

-There are many things Josh, the destruction of the village of Kijuju, death of the Alpha team, DeChant and Kirk, links that had Tricell and Umbrella on Uroboros and who knows what so many people have more links with organizations bioterrorist...-

Josh took Sheva by shoulders and looking at her in the eyes, asked:

-Sheva, it's for the captain Redfield, true?

Sheva bit lower lip and looked down to the floor avoiding the gaze of Josh.

– Sister from the beginning it was obvious that Redfield had something more than a friendship with Miss Valentine, just just look at everything he did to find her, risking his own life and of step also endangered your life.-

-It was my duty, Josh. I had no other option.-

\- It wasn't Sheva, from the Delta crew had been killed, was not obligation to yours to continue with the mission and Chris also, but he had a personal interest to continue with this. And you also began to have it.-

-I needed to avenge my parents-Sheva said still staring at the floor.-

-Sheva, what you wanted was to protect Captain Redfield, you didn't want to separate yourself from it.-

-Not could leave him Josh! - Sheva said speaking out and raising the look with his clenched eyes of tears-Chris was going to die if I left it on the suicide mission, it was my duty to protect it, the... was my partner-he answered Sheva finally humbled when he said these last words.

Josh watched with sadness the woman who had never seen crying and hugged her by the shoulders while she was wearing the hands to the face to try to hide his sobs.

-You fell in love with Chris, little sister.-

-I'm a fool Josh! It is simply ridiculous that is crying for a person who just knows and that it shall be forever within a short time. I am a idiot!-

\- Sister quiet, are young, very beautiful and a very promising in this business, Chris is a good subject, but he was already attached to Jill Valentine for a time and is something that neither you nor I can change, you will see that when he returns to the United States in America you will be easier to forget it and in less than you think you will see in it a good friend-said Josh to Sheva trying to console her.

Sheva took a deep sigh and wiped tears with the back of the hand and stood firm.

-You're right Josh, I can not help me overcome by a feeling stupid and irrational, I still have a mission to fulfill, and I have to respond to my people. Continue cleaning.-

And with all the naturalness of the world, Sheva joined and broke through in the grass of the field holding a weapon in their hands to continue with the cleanup of what was left of the village of Kijuju.

* * *

Chris was in his hotel room in which they were staying the BSAA agents when he decided to jump on the bed and squeeze the temples with the fingertips.

 _-Now what the hell still? -_

Chris felt completely upset with himself because for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do.

His thoughts clashed each other with different questions that overwhelmed him constantly, as if were a constant leak.

What will happen now with him and Jill Valentine? Would Jill be the same as before? Would there be annoying havoc due to two years of absence? Jill and he did any loving relationship until the Spencer mansion incident to happen?

Isn't that Jill and he had a simple friendship of yesteryear but were not a girlfriend. It is true that they had been together for a long time, had many missions which had been partners; the incident in Raccoon City, Russia, the Spencer mansion... Very much was what they had shared, they worked together, they grew up together, they had faced death several times together. It was obvious, they had to be together. There was no other option. And while both had shared some kisses, sometimes spent nights together, and even came to live in the same apartment for some period of time. But nothing else, was insufficient, was not enough. It was a stagnant relationship, which not bloomed and never changed, was much like the custom and very little what people often call "love".

And that was something that Chris Redfield knew very well.

What was what was happening to him? He wanted to find Jill, and finish with Wesker, both already had achieved them, but why he felt dissatisfied? All those doubts and thoughts shook her mind and he did get angry with itself, when suddenly falls asleep.

* * *

-I think that you've underestimated Chris.-

\- Save it Wesker, now already no one who can help you.-mentioned Chris furiously sought while looking to Albert Wesker that was hiding somewhere in the jet.

-I don't need to no one...-He answered Wesker rising slowly with fury and giving a punch folding steel that was part of the walls of the jet-Uroboros have! In less than five minutes we will achieve the optimum latitude for the deployment of missiles. Uroboros will enter into the atmosphere to saturate the planet.-

While Wesker looked at Chris and Sheva with his red eyes full of rage, took a quick race ready to topple both actors who by reflex instinct was an act who managed to dodge.

With a quick movement Wesker gave him his hand in the jaw to Chris and turning was able to give a strong kick in the abdomen, throwing him several yards away. While Chris was lying on the ground, Wesker turned over and pulling out his gun began firing in the direction of Sheva, who in an agile way, managed to slide back a column of iron to cover the shooting.

-It's futile attempts have only delayed the inevitable - said Wesker as he addressed his shots to Sheva.

Chris had already incorporated soil which had settled on his knees, pulled out his gun and began to shoot Wesker who could Dodge bullets at an incredible speed.

-The whole world will be infected. There will be a new Genesis and I will be the creator-Wesker said while pointing his gun in front of Chris.

Sheva who from behind watched the scene, took out his knife and threw on Wesker that giving a somersault managed to dodge the attack of Sheva and climbed to the ceiling of the jet. While Wesker climbed, Chris began shooting toward the making atinar a shot in his hand so that Wesker will drop his weapon. Lowering the ceiling, Wesker careened into Chris making it a key with his legs and send it to the floor for a second time with a kick in the chest. Sheva attacked with the knife to Wesker again and successfully could nail him in the arm his knife. Wesker looking at her furiously dug up knife throwing it away and lifting to Sheva by the neck to suffocate it. Until Wesker to achieve its objective Sheva took strength in her legs and giving a jump boosting the strong arm of Wesker, lifted her legs up making it a key to Wesker in the neck and knocking him down with her to the floor.

While Wesker got up, Chris joined quickly and holding him by the neck took the injection have already had applied previously.

-Already have heard enough shit! - said Chris as he supplied him a new dose of venom.

-You aren't more than a looting of Umbrella - mentioned Chris furiously when Wesker was weakening his knees on the floor.

\- You know what we have to do - Sheva said looking at Chris.

\- Copy! I go by the handle. Cover me!-ordered Chris to Sheva as he ran toward the bottom of the jet. Wesker that growling began his pursuit towards Chris had to stop for a moment his career when Sheva began to shoot to protect Chris.

Chris who quickly came to the jet lever, pulled down and the platform of the jet began to open caution alarm to activate.

Wesker, who arrived seconds later could not prevent Chris down the platform and with rage-filled voice threatened:

-You will pay for it!-

-Careful! - he screamed to Sheva Chris when the air started to suck everything that stood in its path, including to Wesker.

Wesker was swept away by the force of the wind was able to hold leg Sheva is holding in one of the columns that were inside the jet.

Chris watched as Sheva fought with all his strength to sustain it but knew that it would only bear very little time withstanding the force of the wind, your weight, and Wesker.

Never in his life had Chris felt so horrified until she saw to Sheva dangling into the void with Wesker. Thousands of thoughts rioted in his mind that kept it in a state of shock.

Sheva was fighting with all his might but his arms already did not respond to him and then stared in the eyes to Chris.

Chris looked at those hazel eyes looked so sad and conveyed him a million emotions. Chris could not decipher what you were saying those hazel eyes. Was it fear? Sadness? Was that look a farewell? Suddenly it came to mind the image of his former partner Jill Valentine and the sacrifice that had been done to save his life at the Spencer mansion, but quickly came out of his reverie and returned to look at Sheva that looking him in the eye, dropped the pole holding it.

In a flash of images Chris recalled all that was lost in life as their parents, to their fallen comrades in combat, even to Jill, and a thought hit him leaving it as a statue of ice cold.

 _-"Will not make her die!"-_

* * *

 **Well guys, that was the chapter number two of this fic, I hope and liked. His opinion to me is important and would be grateful if help me through the reviews or in private messages if you so prefer.  
Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
